This Yellow Road
by MissJamie7
Summary: Spencer Harrison has only one goal in life: to be a rock star. But life is never that easy. Join her through her journey to music stardom mixed with her best friends, relationships, family, and all the drama that comes with being a musician in Hollywood.


_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. Some characters, their backstories, etc. are loosely based on characters and events from the television show "Instant Star" and are used without permission. The plot is the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. _

Author's Note: This story has been my brainchild for quite some time now. The plot has changed multiple times, but the story has not given up on me. Due to the FanFiction guideline of not being able to include song lyrics in the story, I will be using a song title as a chapter's title and/or (if it is one of the "character's songs") including it in the text of the story, followed by an annotation with the artist's name at the end of the chapter, if you should choose to look the song up on a third-party streaming website. Enjoy the story, and don't forget to leave feedback!

* * *

I sighed, my hand wavering above the doorknob. _It's one thing to let it happen, but telling them is practically _admitting_ defeat… _No. I can't let it stop me now. I put my hand down and turned. Stepping into the place where the five of us had spent so much time together; endless nights of coffee-and-Chinese-food-fueled jam sessions…

"Spencer?" Speed asked, sitting up from his lounging position on the couch.

"_**Steps away from paradise…" Speed said as he led me down the hall with his hands over my eyes.**_

"_**Speed, a guy on the street just offered to brush my arm hair. Paradise cannot be steps away from hella nasty," I chuckled as he opened the door labeled '620' in front of us. I gaped, speechless, at the potential of the space. **_

"_**Rumor has it Joey Ramone himself passed out on this couch," Wally said, popping up from the only piece of furniture in the sparse studio. **_

"_**No, I think the rumor was that it came from Ramone's Furniture Emporium, dingus," Lucy elaborated, sliding down the railing of the metal stairway, which lead up to a catwalk where she and Kyle were standing. **_

"_**And, a friend of Lucy's rents it out cheap," Speed spoke from behind me. **_

"_**How cheap?" I questioned my crazy-haired best friend and lead guitarist. She smirked at me. **_

"_**Have you seen the neighborhood?"**_

"Hey guys," I waved awkwardly at the three boys in front of me. Speed stood up, Kyle shortly following from behind his drum set. Wally was the only one who kept his distance. "So…what's up?"

"So, wait, are you back? Like, for good?" Kyle asked, still standing behind his snare. I nodded, and then sighed shakily as I walked further into the room.

"You guys were right. It…it didn't end well," I blinked back tears, grateful that Spiederman finally grabbed my shoulders and gave me a big bear hug.

"So, it's over? For good this time?" Wally asked, putting his bass down. I nodded.

"I think so," I took a deep breath. "So, where do we go from here?"

"I have an idea, dude. But, I'm not too sure if she'll go for it," Speed said warily. I realized immediately what he was alluding to.

"I'll…I'll call her," I offered.

"Well, either way…welcome back, Harrison," Kyle said, joining in the hug Speed started. It took him a bit longer, but eventually, Wally was in the group hug as well.

* * *

"Is that it?" My dad asked. I nodded.

"Yep," I said. Stuart Harrison looked around my nearly-empty room, and I could tell he was holding back tears.

"You know… I knew you would do this someday," He started, picking up my last box and carrying it downstairs.

"Do what?" I asked, following him into the kitchen where he set about making a pot of coffee. I took a seat at the breakfast bar, waiting on his answer. Finally, once both of our drinks were done and he was leaning across from me, he continued.

"Leave. Move to L.A. to make music," He paused to take a sip, "Spencer, I've told everyone I've ever met since you were four years old, just learning how to play piano, just learning to sing that someday, my daughter would be a rock star. And now look, here you are, leaving."

"Do you not want me to leave, Dad?" I asked, drinking from my own mug. He shook his head.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're following your dreams, it's just…"

"Hard to believe?" I supplied.

"Especially the timing. I mean, if Tommy provoked this in any way…"

"Dad, no, it's not like that. I just…I'm sick of sitting around watching every moment pass me just because I wasted two years on a relationship that I should have seen the destruction of in the beginning," I stood up and began pacing the kitchen I grew up in, "I mean, by my age, Tommy had been arrested, _twice_, traveled the world _at least_ three times over, _and_ married. Meanwhile, I just graduated high school, I still live at home, and I've never even set _foot_ outside of Canada. I could never have a life with him when there's still so much I haven't done on my own,"

"Also, the whole, um, arrests and marriage thing. That might have hindered your relationship a bit, too." My dad added, setting his mug aside to stand in front of me and grab my shoulders. I cracked a small smile at his joke. "Look Spence, I never said it was a bad thing that you wanted to go, but…just, be careful, OK? L.A. has a way of…changing people. I mean, you remember Tom when you first met him,"

"You mean spoiled Hollywood boy? How could I forget?" I laughed. Stuart chuckled as well, pulling me in to a hug. "Of course I'll be careful, Dad. And remember, I'm not going to be exactly _alone_ in L.A."

"Right, because Vin Spiederman has such a good head on his shoulders," He said. I laughed, causing a grin to break out on my dad's face.

"I meant Lucy more than anyone," I said, taking my seat and setting to work finishing my rapidly cooling coffee. I sighed, thinking of my estranged best friend.

"I know you miss her. And, OK, yeah, it might be a good thing for the whole band to be back together again," Stuart said, also resuming his position to finish his beverage. I smiled into my mug.

"And besides, you'll have Sadie when she comes home for breaks from University," I giggled, loving the thought of my dad and older sister alone.

* * *

I took off running the second Speed and I made it to the baggage claim at Los Angeles International and spotted the fiery red-streaked hair of my soul sister. Lucy, holding a sign that said "Dorks", luckily saw me coming and was able to catch my flying hug in time.

"Please don't ever try to leave me again," I said, squeezing her tight.

"I won't, I promise," Lucy murmured, clutching my hair. My hair was also red for the longest time as well (Lucy's doing), but I eventually went back to my natural blonde after keeping up with hair color maintenance became a pain-in-the-ass.

"Where's Wally and Kyle?" She asked, noticing two-fifths of our band missing.

"They're driving the moving truck. I'll call them tomorrow with the address of this place," Speed said, hugging the petite guitarist.

"Have you spoken to them since you left Toronto?" Lucy asked. My eyes widened.

"Yeah, Speed, you better call them now, you know, make sure they didn't go the wrong way and end up in Newfoundland or something," I said, patting Speed's arm.

After reassurance that our drummer and bassist were headed southwest and not any other direction, we grabbed our luggage and instruments and piled into a cab. The drive to our new home took about 10 minutes. We had all pulled our resources together, as well as give up our studio in Toronto, to be able to afford two apartments. Lucy had originally settled into a small one-bedroom, but upon receiving my call practically begging for forgiveness and informing her of our plan, she quickly terminated that lease in order to share a two-bedroom with me. The boys were, luckily, able to get a three-bedroom on the same floor.

"So, Spence, I already moved my crap into our place, and I have the keys for you guys' place, Speed," Lucy explained as we walked into the lobby of the Palm Woods. I made a disgusted face at the amount of fake palm trees around.

"Okay. Well, right now, I want to sleep for about six weeks," I said, approaching the elevator and pressing the 'up' button.

"Sounds good to me," Speed said, yawning and stretching his arms above his head.

"And tomorrow, you can meet some of the, uh, 'colorful' residents of the Palm Woods," Lucy nodded, snorting. I nodded, boarding the elevator after the doors opened.

We traveled up to our floor, and, moments after saying good night to Speed, Lucy and I were standing in the middle of our living room.

"It's…not bad," I said, looking at the blandly-decorated room.

"Apparently, they give the newbies the crappy places. Camille was telling me…" I cut Lucy off.

"The crazy chick who goes around slapping people?" I clarified. Lucy nodded.

"She was telling me about the apartment Bitters – the manager guy – gave the Big Time Rush guys when they first got here,"

"Ah, Big Time Rush. When do we get to meet them? Specifically, the kid you've been flirting with practically since you got here?" I asked, paraphrasing what Lucy had told me over the phone.

"Eh…" Lucy winced, making a so-so motion with her hand.

"Oh, no! Trouble in paradise?" I mocked, placing a hand over my chest dramatically.

"Kendall…his ex-girlfriend just moved back from New Zealand, and…"

"Ah, he has to decide between you two?" At her nod, I made a frowny face. "That's never fun. Either way, someone's going to get hurt," I stated, remembering the feeling all too well.

"Spence?" Lucy asked after a minute of silence. I looked back to her face. She gave me a sympathetic smile. "I'm sorry. For, well, everything. I should've never made you choose between Tommy and the band."

"It's OK." I said, putting my arm around her shoulders. "We got lost along the way, but we got here in the end, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, we're in L.A. I have my best friend and my band with me. You know, if Kendall picks Jo in the end, I think I'll be OK. As long as I have you guys, I can make it through," She smiled, hugging me tighter.

"We'll make it through as long as the music plays," I stated, pulling Lucy with me to the couch. "Now, you have to fill me in on what else has been going on out here…"

* * *

Songs Used:

"Worth Waiting For" by Tyler Kyte _(Songs From Instant Star 3, 2007)_

"The Music" by Damhnait Doyle _(Songs From Instant Star 4, 2008)_


End file.
